


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外七 車學沇《鎧甲》-02(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外七 車學沇《鎧甲》-02(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

※

他又一次決定逃跑是在那一天下午，原因愚蠢的只是因為抬頭正好看見了往軍營邊境飛去的鳥兒，如果他有翅膀的話是不是就能像牠一樣，那時車學沇心中滿滿只是這樣的想法。

之後他偷偷摸摸的聽著其他和他一樣俘虜得對話，觀察著軍人的守備時間地點，在不久之後下午溪邊的工作時間，小心翼翼的趁著沒人注意的時後往那個沒有人煙的小樹林溜去。

少年跑著跑著，抬頭又看見了空中有鳥兒飛過，不知為何車學沇一瞬間竟有種那鳥兒邊是自己的錯覺，他會逃出去，和那些鳥兒一樣飛過鐵網，但是、車學沇的幻想沒有持續多久，就算他是鳥兒，也是早就摔斷翅膀的鳥。

人一般高的雜草叢裡傳來的慘叫聲讓車學沇瞬間停下腳步，女人的慘叫聲，在這裡…女性只會一種可能，腦中還來不及思考是不是要回頭跑，聲音又傳了過來，不過這次卻是那些士兵的對話。

「有聲音去看看。」

「不會又是可愛的小老鼠嗎?」

「這幾天是不是特別多啊。」

他不曉得自己怎麼了，僵在原地一動也不敢動，他應該要逃的但是一個聲音又在告訴自己，逃?你能逃去哪，你逃的掉嗎?少年抬起頭看向那個帶領著他的鳥兒，牠卻早就……不知去向。

是啊……他從來不擁有翅膀。

在撥開草叢的士兵身後他看見了和他一起被送上車的隔壁人家大女兒，奄奄一息的倒在地上，大他幾歲的少女曾經在那個集中車上安慰過他，對他說沒事的，你是男孩子又還小頂多去做勞動後勤吧，少女知道自己將會面臨的結局，但卻不知道當初她安慰的少年是見到她最後一面的人。

「姐…姐?」車學沇瞪大了雙眼，看著倒在地上不曉得還有沒有氣息的少女僵在原地，很快的少女的身影被人擋在了身後，這時車學沇才哆嗦了下回過神來，抬頭看見那些士兵臉上戲謔的表情時才想起。

他得逃。

一步、兩步他不明顯的往後挪動著，克制不住的全身顫抖，眼珠子轉著既擔心那個姐姐同時思考著有沒有機會脫困，不過就在他再度往後時卻撞上了了阻礙，一回頭他發現不知何時出現在身後的士兵按住了他的肩膀。

「去哪啊?」那名士兵這麼對他問著露出了笑容，讓車學沇全身寒毛的豎了起來。

或許真的人在生死關頭都是自私的，那個瞬間他完全忘記了剛才倒在一旁的少女，他只是甩開了身後的士兵，一股腦的想逃，其實他心底清楚自己逃掉的機會有多麼渺小，但或許是出自於求生的本能，他還是跑了，接著不出幾公尺的距離如同預想的被按倒在的。

車學沇聽見自己掙扎的聲音，哭泣的求饒，還有那些士兵的嘲笑，他們說你妄想從這邊逃出去吧，你們以為我們會不知道這裡沒有固定守備嗎?沒有固定士兵守備的地方配兵巡邏是在正常不過的。

其實後來車學沇還知道，這個草叢區因為沒有守備會有士兵定時巡邏，已防有像他一樣想逃跑的俘虜外，還有士兵會把這裡當做最佳的發洩點，在溪邊清理衣服的軍妓時不時的會被士兵強迫拖到此地侵犯，而那些站崗的士兵多半也是爭一隻眼閉一隻眼，其實他們只要不加入其中就已經很仁慈了。

「嗚…對不起…長官大人，啊!」或許是知道自己沒有機會逃掉了，被按在地上全身發抖時車學沇第一個想到的又是求饒….還有說一些無意意的謊:「我只是…迷路。」

「喔...迷路是嗎?好、但是……」壓制他的士兵聽了他的話點了點頭像是理解他的話，但很快的車學沇就知道他們不過是在拿他取樂，他們喜歡看他眼裡閃著一絲希望的光後再狠狠的打碎，他聽見那些士兵們惡劣的笑了起來、接著抓著他後腦的頭髮抬起他的頭壓低聲音在他耳邊說道:「你知道我們不關心你為什麼在這裡對吧……小婊子，你只需要像一隻母狗一樣讓我們肏就好了!」

「這小婊子上次送來那批脫北者吧?」

「再動把你手指全折了。」

「我還沒玩過男人呢，未成年?小弟弟幾歲了?」

士兵的一言一語傳進他的耳裡，尚未成熟纖細的少年推不開四周那些高大的士兵，像是隻被野狗圍攻的小貓趴在地上發出陣陣哀嗚，驚慌的讓他想大叫，但在一名士兵一聲“你叫啊?想被更多人輪姦就叫。”這樣的話下，車學沇最終只是憋在喉嚨裡發出促聲的低吟，一邊不斷的掙扎但結果就是被人抓起手握住他的手指狠狠一折。

「啊!嗚…嗚。」都說十指連心，手指被折斷時骨頭錯位的聲響彷彿在耳邊響起，但也因為這疼痛讓車學沇怕的不敢在亂動，此時一名士兵捏住他的臉頰把他的臉扳過來面對他們又一次問到他:「說一下啊你幾歲了?」

「十…六。」士兵不過是故意在侮辱他，車學沇心底是清楚了但他還不得不回答士兵的問題，他不曉得他若沉默是不是會遭到更可怕的懲罰:「長官大人……」

※

他的求饒確實沒有起到任何作用，他們問他的年紀也果真只是調笑他一把，不過證實他是個年紀輕輕的罪人，士兵們扒下他的衣服、被壓在刺人的雜草堆上、寒風刺骨的溪邊草叢上演著一齣單方面的凌虐。

他們毫無憐惜的扳開他的大腿，進入他還帶著傷的下身，他們逼迫他張開口、說著若是他的牙齒弄痛了他們任何一個人就把他下巴卸下來，他眼裡含著淚，因恐懼產生的、疼出來的、因為食道內的陰莖擠壓到氣管堵著氣憋出來的都有。

如同士兵們說的，就像隻母狗，他跪在地上被人從身後抬起腰，插在體內的東西像一根木棍要把他的內臟都頂壞似的，早就傷了的穴口傷口又一次裂開，血液混雜著士兵射出來的精液爬滿了大腿。

他很疼但連喊也不能喊，他盡力的張著嘴、怕像一開始因為緊張的牙齒打顫又喀到士兵的性器，方才被他牙齒弄到的士兵在當下就直接抓著他的頭往地上撞了兩下，額角流下的血甚至模糊了他的視線:「對不起…對不起…長官大人。」

他一邊顫抖一邊抽著氣道歉，只為了不讓那抓著他頭髮的手在一次撞向地面，這是他為一成功的一次，那人鬆開了他的頭髮轉而捏住他的下巴，腥臭的性器官又一次塞到自己口中辦隨著士兵的聲音在頭頂上響起:「再有一次把真的你的下巴卸下來。」

「嗚…嗚嗯，謝謝您…長官..哈嗯長官大人。」

神奇的是車學沇在事後發覺他記不清那場爆行到底持續了多久，還有那些士兵又長什麼樣子，隱約的他記得好像有四個還是五個人，他們圍在他身周機乎擋住了頂上的太陽，他什麼都看不到。

只是在他們終於放過他的時後車學沇才發現太陽似乎已經快要落下，刺骨的寒風讓他找回了一點意識，慢慢的蜷縮起身體，邊乾咳著嘔出口中腥臭的液體和染濕的票券，一邊抹著臉上同樣的濁液和血跡一邊爬起身，看著那些髒兮兮的票券最後像是發洩一樣把它們全撕了。

很疼…全身都好疼，疼的像是要死了一般。

發洩過後車學沇癱坐在的渙散的眼神望著四周，他就那麼赤裸著身軀一直呆呆的坐著，最後讓他回過神來的是那一聲哨聲，如果不快點回去只會更慘而已。

他爬起身抓過他被扔在一旁的衣物披上，慢慢的挪到溪邊顧不得溪水寒冷，比起這些他更想稍微清理好身上的的髒汙。

沒死呢……他居然又沒死，他不想死。

洗著臉的車學沇看著水面投射出的影子車學沇恍惚的想著，好不容易清理乾淨後他才爬起身，幸好腳沒有被打斷，不然可能回不去了。

對、回去，回那個宛如無限輪迴噩夢般的木屋裡，因為他的惡夢從不是只限於那個屋子，整個軍營他不管走到哪裡全都一樣，。

但卻在回去的路上，車學沇突然想起了那名少女的身影，糾結了一陣他還是決定不顧在撞上人的危險回頭去看看，拖著沉重的身體好不容易來到了方才的那地方，他卻再也不見倒在地上的少女。

大概是……回去了吧，沒事就好了。

車學沇當下是這麼想的，卻沒想到在幾日後，他聽見了那名少女死去的傳聞，或許在他人耳裡不過是一名軍妓死了罷了，但車學沇卻在那時切實的感受到了一個現實。

他出不去……根本不可能出去，永遠永遠不可能。

或許他唯一能出去的方法，只有死。

那麼換個角度想想、那個當初安慰他的姐姐其實……好好的解脫了吧。

誰也不在乎那名少女的死，甚至在這裡沒有人知道她的名字，包括車學沇也不知道，但是每年冬天在那小樹叢裡，總是會有人摘了幾朵野花放在當時那名少女倒著的地方。

祭奠著少女，也惦記祭奠當初還懷有希望的少年。

tbc


End file.
